Alpha olefin sulfonates are used in liquid dish cleaning compositions and hard surface cleaning compositions.
Commercial alpha olefin sulfonate surfactants are usually supplied as a 35 to 45 wt. % aqueous solution. These solutions have a distinctive yellowish color which limits the use of alpha olefin sulfonate surfactant in colorless liquid cleaning compositions. The present inventions teach a method of producing a colorless aqueous solution of 35 wt. % to 45 wt. % of alpha olefin sulfonate from a commercial 35 wt. % to 45 wt. % aqueous solution of alpha olefin sulfonate which is yellowish in color. The addition of hydrogen peroxide and caustic soda to the commercially aqueous solution of the alpha olefin sulfonate causes oxidation of the containments which cause the yellowish color.